personofinterestfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vigilance
| última_aparición= | líder= Peter Collier | conexión= Decima Technologies | estado= Inactivo }} }} Vigilance es una organización dedicada a mantener la privacidad electrónica de la gente como sea posible, incluyendo acciones violentas, secuestro, asesinatos, terrorismo informático, y más. Lo hacen con poca consideración de las personas inocentes; para ellos, el fin justifica los medios. Esta organización fue fundada por John Greer, en un intento fructífero de convencer al Senador Ross Garrison para darle a Samaritan los datos de vigilancia del país. Primera aparición Reese y Finch se encontraron por primera vez con Vigilance cuando el líder de ésta, Peter Collier, mató a Wayne Kruger, una Persona de interés. Antes de asesinar a Kruger, Collier reveló que era parte de un grupo no identificado que se empeñan en la protección de sus derechos y la privacidad de los demás. Vigilance resurfaces when Timothy Sloan, a private investigator, and Finch find a storage unit with florescent code written on the walls. Both escape Vigilance's attempt to light the unit on fire due to Reese's intervention. Vigilance later ambushes Sloan and Reese in the apartment of one of their former members, Jason Greenfield, who was also Sloan's foster brother. They manage to kidnap Sloan, and, on their way to ambush Greenfield, who was in a CIA transfer van en route to a black site, Collier informs Sloan that by investigating his brother's supposed murder, he accidentally invaded their privacy. Despite the ambush's initial success, Reese, Shaw and Root intervene. Collier shoots Sloan in the leg which allows him to escape while Reese works to save his life. Root provides Greenfield with new ID and directs him to a Cartegena, Colombia. Vigilance later finds out about Samaritan, a precursor Machine to Finch's, and that its creator, former NSA worker, Arthur Claypool, was stuck in a hospital due to a terminal brain tumor. Their attempt to kidnap and likely kill him is again foiled by Finch and Shaw, with the assistance of Reese and Fusco. ]] After the attempted kidnapping of Arthur Claypool, Vigilance once again runs into Finch's crew. Vigilance intercepted a communique from Decima Technologies about a NSA super-processor that is needed to run Samaritan and that Cyrus Wells, a janitor, has access to the laboratory that contains the processor. Vigilance quickly arrives at Cyrus's apartment, while Cyrus and Root are inside. Cyrus almost gets hit by a sniper working for Vigilance. They escape, while Shaw is trapped inside a building after she takes down the sniper. Shaw is missing up until the processor is stolen. During her time missing, she is fighting her way out of the building. Eventually she gets surrounded and Peter Collier asks her to join him. Thinking that she wants revenge. She ends up taking out all of the members except Collier, who nonchalantly walks away. Modus Operandi Vigilance utiliza varios métodos para comunicar mensajes dentro del grupo. De acuerdo con Root, el grupo cambia sus métodos con frecuencia. *En , instrucciones fueron escritas en las paredes de una unidad de almacenamiento con una sustancia que sólo es visible bajo luz UV. *En , instrucciones fueron ocultadas usando esteganografía dentro de una imagen SPAM. *En , información fue intercambiada mediante mensajes de radio codificados. Miembros *John Greer (fundador) (Nadie de la organización lo sabía, ya que éste la fundó solo para beneficio de Decima) *Peter Collier (fallecido) *Jason Greenfield (anteriormente) *Niall Jacobs (fallecido) *Jefferson (fallecido) *Heyward *Mujer desconocida, técnico radióloga, alias Elizabeth Ross *Phil (fallecido) *Steven E. Soto (fallecido) *Conductor de taxi no identificado (fallecido) *Técnico no identificado en:Vigilance Categoría:Organizaciones